


Bittersweet Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't believe in vampires.<br/>Laura has definitely never met a vampire.<br/>And she is completely and totally not hiding one in her summer cabin.<br/>It's absolutely out of the question to think that she kisses said vampire quite frequently.<br/>And she OF COURSE has never even THOUGHT about doing ANY MORE than kissing with this vampire.<br/>Not that she does kiss the vampire.<br/>No, Laura doesn't believe in vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

Ah, summer. Laura loved the summer. Not for the same reasons that most people her age did. Most eighteen year olds were just glad to be out of school, have a break. Not that Laura wasn't. She just loved the warmth, the happiness, the content that came with summer. It was the first time she had truly felt good since the death of her father.  
Laura knew she should be looking for a job, but after her father's death, she just didn't feel like doing anything. Besides, what she inherited from her father would be enough to keep her going for years, or so she told herself. She wasn't worried about money at the moment. All she wanted to do was curl up in her room in their old summer home, watch Doctor Who, and read old vampire novels. Laura loved the mysterious and the strange. She also loved the late 19th and early 20th centuries, so The Dracula Lover's Book of Vampire Tales was right up her alley.  
Sitting there, swathed in blankets, drinking hot cocoa and chowing down on cookies, Laura almost forgot about the rest of her life.  
A loud THUMP from downstairs brought her out of her state of ease.  
Sighing, Laura put down her mug and her book and trudged downstairs to make sure the house wasn't collapsing.  
***  
There was a girl on the floor.  
There was a hole in the wall, a broken window, and a girl on the floor.  
She was pale, with long, dark hair, and a regal face. She was also seemingly unconscious.  
Laura poked her with her shoe, then jumped back, fearing a reaction. She walked around her, looking.  
She didn't seem to be breathing. Laura hoped she wasn't dead.  
Laura started to clean up the glass around her, being careful not to disturb the girl. She carefully checked to see if the girl had been cut anywhere, but, aside from her dead appearance, the girl was seemingly unharmed. Laura began picking up her arms so she could move her, but as soon as her hands brushed the girl's arms, the girl sat up, gasping.  
Laura stared. This girl was dead a second ago. Why is she just now waking up?  
The pretty girl's head shot towards Laura's. Before Laura could comprehend what was happening, she was pinned to the floor, the girl's mouth at her neck.  
_Did she just bite me?_ , Laura thought. _What the heck?_  
Yes, the girl had definitely bit her. And, yes, she was sucking at the bite. Was she... drinking Laura's blood?  
Laura felt dizzy. Blood loss? How much had this girl taken?  
It must have been a lot, because as soon as she had thought that to herself, Laura blacked out.

***  
When Laura woke up, there was a bandage at her neck and a hot towel on her forehead.  
She sat up, too quickly, and had to lay back down.  
She sat up again, more slowly, and looked around.  
Laura was on the couch in the living room of her family's summer home.  
The girl was on the windowsill of the nearby window.  
The window was ten feet off the ground.  
"What the heck?" Laura stood up and ran to the window.  
"Oh." The girl turned. "You're up."  
She jumped down from the high-up windowsill and landed on her feet.  
Like a cat.  
"Carmilla." she said, kissing Laura's hand. "You must be Laura." She glanced around. "I saw the pictures."  
Laura snatched her hand back. Carmilla's skin was cold, smooth, and hard. Like ice. Her voice was oddly elegant, it sounded like she was from the seventeenth century. Not the twenty-first.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Laura snapped. "You break into my house, bite me, drink my blood? Then, after I pass out from blood loss, you look around my house and at my personal family pictures, figure out my name, and then after I wake up, you have the audacity to kiss my hand? I don't even know you!"  
"I told you. I'm Carmilla." Carmilla's pretty lips frowned. "Did I not mention we're soulmates?"

Laura stared. This "Arcallma" or whatever it was was clearly out of her mind.  
"Okay, um." Laura sighed. "Look, um, Mircalla-"  
"Carmilla."  
"Yeah. So, uh, you're not an escaped mental ward patient, or a convict, or something, not that you would tell me that, and come to think of it, you're too nicely dressed to be an escaped whatever, but you seem a bit out of it. You broke into my house, drank my blood, and now you say we're soulmates? Nice try."  
Carmilla smirked at Laura. "Oh, cupcake, you are too precious for this world." Then she leaned in and pressed her lips to Laura's.  
Laura, once again, was shocked. She tried to pull away, but Carmilla was surprisingly strong. Still, as unexpected as it was, Carmilla's lips were nice against her own. She eventually melted into the kiss, slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth. Carmilla responded, gently biting her lip. Laura soon found her hands tangled in Camilla's long, dark tresses. One of Carmilla's hands was on her thigh, the other was groping her waist. They backed up against a wall, Carmilla's hands already up her shirt. Laura inhaled sharply, Carmilla smelled like smoke and pine. She smelled like coldness and twilight. She smelled like the moon and the stars. She smelled like she looked.  
Laura suddenly pulled back. "What am I doing?" she exclaimed. "You drank my blood and now I'm kissing you? Why am I not more concerned about the fact that you bit me, then DRANK MY BLOOD?"  
"I was dying. I needed the strength and you were the closest thing with a heartbeat."  
"So you drank my blood? THAT'S NOT A NORMAL THING." Laura yelled. "How is that even possible, you'd have to-" Ding. Laura suddenly realized something.  
"Pale. Smooth, hard, cold skin. Surprisingly strong. Drank my blood." She stopped, considering her next words carefully. "Are you...are you a vampire?"  
Carmilla laughed. "I prefer the term succubus."  
"No no no, that's not possible, vampires don't exist, you can't be..." Laura trailed off. Can she be? Laura had always secretly believed in vampires, they were her favorite monster, her favorite mythical creature. It's not like it was entirely unlikely for them not to exist.  
"So, you're a vampire," Laura said cautiously.  
"Yes."  
"And...I'm your soulmate?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh. Okay, that's great, that's..." Laura sat down on the couch, speechless.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.


	2. Ginger Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide mention in this chapter

Laura stared at the door. Who was knocking? She hadn't told anyone she was at the house, although, her friends were a bit overprotective. They'd probably installed a tracking device on her phone, if her phone even had the technology for that.  
The knock came again, along with a familiar voice, calling "Laura? You in there? It's Danny? Well, and Lafontaine. And Perry. That's it, I swear." Danny's voice paused. "Look, the tracking device says you're in here, so unless you abandoned your phone here to get us to leave you alone, you've gotta be in there. Oh, god, you're not dead, are you? LAURA? PLEASE RESPOND!"  
"Geez, calm down. She's not dead. Most likely. You didn't even give her a chance to respond, anyway. She could be sleeping, or eating, or peeing. There's a very small chance she's dead." said what sounded like Lafontaine. "Laura?" they called, knocking on the door. "Hey, look, we're worried about you. Your girlfriend's about to pull out her teeth. I don't really wanna see that happen, so maybe you could show us that you're not dead?"  
"Danny's not my girlfriend!" Laura yelled. "Definitely not now that I know about the tracking device! What the hell, you guys?"  
"I told you this was a bad idea." came Perry's voice. "People need space when they're grieving. It's a normal thing."  
"Laura can you just come out here so we can talk? Or, let us in, whatever. Just, can I see your face?" Danny did sound worried.  
Laura suddenly remembered Carmilla, who had been quiet that whole time.  
"Fine." she said cautiously, not taking her eyes off the vampire. "I'll go out there."  
"Thank you." came Danny's exasperated sigh.  
"I heard that!" Laura said, opening the door.

Laura stepped outside into the cool forest where her summer stay was located. "So," she began. "What is it?"  
"Like we said. We were just worried about you." Danny put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "We know you've been going through some tough times."  
"So you put a tracking device on my phone?" Laura snapped, taking Danny's hand off her shoulder.  
"It was Danny's idea." Lafontaine said. "I mean, I didn't want to invade your privacy like that, but it was nice knowing that one of my friends wasn't somewhere jumping off a bridge." They glanced at Perry. "Sorry." they said under their breath.  
"Wait, did something happen?" Laura looked at Perry. "Perr, are you ok?"

Perry looked down. "Yes, I'm fine, just...well...ah..." She paused, hiding her face with her hair. "It's just, um...things have been rough lately."  
"She took some pills. Luckily, we found her in time, but the next day she was on top of the Lustig Town Hall. We had to talk her down." Danny whispered to Laura. "Please, try not to mention it."  
Laura nodded her understanding. Sometimes she forgot her friends weren't perfect either.  
"Well, now that we know you're still alive, we should probably be going." Lafontaine said hurriedly, braking the awkward silence. "Oh, also, did something happen to your house? There's a hole on that side and your window is broken."  
"Oh, uh..." Laura tried to think of a plausible reason for the damage. "Um...two flying squirrels had a bit of a crash landing."  
Her friends seemed to buy it.  
"Well, give us a call once in awhile, okay?" Danny said. "Or head back home, I think the maid has been taking care of the house."  
"I'm alright here. And I will call, but the tracking device is being removed." Laura sighed. "Look, guys, I'm fine, I really am. Don't worry about me too much."  
"No promises." Lafontaine smiled. "You take care of yourself."  
"You too." Laura grinned back. She pulled Perry into a hug and whispered, "I'm always here for you, okay?" She felt her friend nod against her shoulder. "Thank you Laura." came her murmured response.  
Her friends turned to go, Laura already closing the door.


	3. In Which Laura Realizes Carmilla Is A Stone Cold Fox

"You have lovely friends, cupcake." Carmilla sniffed the air. "One of them was O negative." She licked her lips. "My favorite."  
"What?" Laura exclaimed "Oh. I forgot you were still here." She gave the vampire a death glare. "And you are not eating my friends."  
"Of course not, darrrrling." Carmilla purred. God, everything she did was some sort sexy. No, seductive. No, _both_.   
"And you better start remembering," she continued. "I'm going to be around awhile."  
Laura snorted. "What makes you think that?"  
"Oh, you, of course." The vampire grinned.  
God, she turned Laura on.  
"Me?" Laura said, a bit flustered. "What have I done to possibly make you think I want you here?"  
Carmilla chuckled. "It's not what you've done, cupcake. It's everything that you are to me, everything that I am to you. Like I said, we're soulmates. My lips have touched your own. We're bonded now. We can't ever be apart. Plus, I drank your blood. That links us even more. Face it, creampuff." Carmilla was standing up now, coming towards Laura. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." She had Laura backed up against the wall, now, and Laura could smell her smoky scent. Carmilla's eyes bored into her own. "Which, you don't."  
"Um." Laura was at a loss for words here. Carmilla's hands were on the wall behind her, trapping her.  
Carmilla was so close to her.  
So close.  
Carmilla tilted her head down.  
Laura tilted hers up.  
For the moment, she forgot that this girl had broken into her house. For the moment, she forgot that this girl wasn't really a girl at all, but a vampire. Who had drank her blood. She forgot that this girl had claimed they were soulmates. She forgot everything except Carmilla. Carmilla was the only thing in her mind, Carmilla, and the fact that she was kissing her.  
Carmilla, and Carmilla's hands crawling up her shirt.  
Carmilla, and Laura's own hands tangling in Carmilla's hair.  
Carmilla, and Carmilla's hands on her back, groping her waist.  
Carmilla.


	4. Cracked Eggs

Laura woke up on the couch the next morning.  
She sat up, smelling breakfast. Yawning, she walked to the kitchen, surprised to see her vampire guest at the stove, with every burner occupied. Bacon sizzled in one corner, pancakes bubbled next to the bacon, and eggs and hash browns simmered in front of them.  
"I hope you're hungry." Carmilla said, hearing Laura come in. "It's always good to put some food in after a night like the last."  
Last night? Laura hardly remembered anything. Just a lot of kissing. And taking clothes off. And Carmilla's hands everywhere. And Laura thinking that nothing would ever be the same again.  
"Oh my god." Laura sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh my god."  
"That's what they all say." Carmilla brought Laura a plate, smirking.  
"You...I...we..." Laura was at a loss for words. "I..."  
"Take a breather, cupcake." Carmilla said. "I know, I'm incredibly hot, and last night was an embodiment of that."  
"I met you yesterday."  
"Yes."  
"I've kissed you twice."  
"Well, calling last night kissing is a bit of an understatement."  
"Oh my god, don't even."  
"Just telling it like it is, creampuff."  
Laura buried her head in her hands. "And now you're making me breakfast."  
"And I'm not even asking for anything. Eat up, it's getting cold."  
"You're a vampire."  
"Darling, we've been over this."  
"Yeah, well, it's not everyday a mythological creature, that most people believe doesn't exist, breaks into your house and drinks your blood. Excuse me for taking a bit of time to process it."  
"Oh, no, you're handling this extremely well. The last person to find out threw himself down a well. He survived, but went a little nuts afterwards. Eat up! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
Laura looked down at her plate. It did look delicious. She cut a piece off the stack of pancakes and took a bite. Oh, god. It _was_ delicious.  
"Oh, my god, this is good." Laura moaned.  
"I know." Carmilla smirked. She did that a lot.  
Laura inhaled the rest of her breakfast. "I might have to keep you around, this is so good."  
Carmilla smiled down at her. "Well, creampuff, I wish it could be all bacon and pancakes, but, unfortunately, there's a reason I came and found you." she said, taking a seat at the table.  
"No! I thought you just needed someone to make out with."  
"Ha. I wish, cupcake."  
"Why did you come find me then?"  
Carmilla took a deep breath.  
"Someone wants to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Author here. Well, you already knew that. Anyway, just wanted to say that I'm sorry for short chapters and inconsistent updates. This is my first fanfic. Well, first "published" one. I do actually have a bit of a life outside of reading/writing fanfiction(shocker, I know), so I don't always have time on my hands. I love the comments I've been getting, thank you and I love you all! All the kudos and bookmarks are nice too. This is a work in progress, so I might go back and change a bunch of crap once in a while. So if you're reading this and all of a sudden something's different, I'm just working out plot stuff and will most likely fix it later. I do take editing comments, but only if you're being polite. If you come in saying "CARMILLA'S HAIR IS DARK BROWN NOT BLACK" or "THIS STORY ISNT HOW I WANT IT TO BE", I will delete your comment. I do read all the comments, I just don't always reply, b/c of time or other shit. Just know, I do read them and appreciate all of them.  
> So, yeah. Just figured that I should let y'all know.


End file.
